


A Little Hush

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi and Guy may be fathers now, but their rivalry is as strong as ever.





	A Little Hush

For the first time in what felt like days, Kai had finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Their breathing was calm, their eyes still closed, the blankets drawn around him in a snug cocoon they were finally not trying to break out of. (This baby may have inherited Guy’s strength, Kakashi was beginning to realize.) Even now, with this sudden calm, Kakashi’s heart beat rapidly as he glanced down at Guy.

“How long was that?”

Guy grinned, and immediately Kakashi had his answer. “ _Seriously_?”

Guy nodded, pulling the baby into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of their head. “Thirty-three minutes and forty-one seconds. You still have yet to beat my record. So, this point is mine, Rival. We’re tied again.” Guy bragged, quietly, and at times like this, Kakashi was still always shocked to find that yes, Guy did know how to whisper.

Kakashi sighed and collapsed into the bed next to him, careful not to bounce his husband or the baby in his arms. They didn’t need to redo the competition _that_ soon. “By a few _seconds_. I’m going to get you next time.”

“Will you? We look forward to it. The next competition will probably be diaper changing, though. Are you sure you’re up for the task?”

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to wear a cocky grin, and he tried not to look as tired as he was. “You’re on.”


End file.
